Tobacco use causes almost a quarter of all deaths from cancer in the world. Warnings on cigarette packages are a promising strategy for preventing smoking initiation and increasing cessation. Research has demonstrated that graphic warnings increase quit intentions more than text warnings, but the mechanisms for this phenomenon are poorly understood. Theory and research suggest that multiple cognitions and emotions may explain how graphic warnings increase quit intentions. However, graphic warnings may cause more reactance (i.e., a motivation to resist the health message in response to a perceived threat to one's freedom) than text warnings. Studies have yet to explore whether reactance to cigarette warnings leads to unintended consequences such as lower quit intentions. The applicant proposes training and research activities that will help fill these gaps n the research by using data from a randomized control trial with 2,050 smokers. Specifically, the proposed study aims to establish whether graphic warnings increase risk appraisals, and thus increase quit intentions. The study also aims to examine whether graphic warnings increase reactance, and thus weaken quit intentions. Data analyses will employ structural equation modeling. The proposed research, coupled with mentorship from the faculty sponsor, Dr. Noel T. Brewer, will help the applicant to develop expertise in cancer prevention and control, skills in quantitative data analysis, and a deeper understanding of social psychology and health communication theory. Moreover, the proposed research will provide the cancer prevention and control field with information about the emotional and cognitive processes by which graphic warnings may influence quit intentions. These findings could help policymakers design warnings with a greater potential to improve public health, and could inform the refinement of existing health behavior and communication theories. The proposed research and training activities will help the applicant to achieve her goal of becoming an independent cancer prevention and control researcher.